Vater werden ist nicht schwer
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! Am Ende des Schuljahres ist es ungewöhnlich heiß. Fluff, Geplänkel und das Schwimmen in MuggelWasserflaschen sind die Folgen. HarryDraco


Titel: Vater werden ist nicht schwer

Autor: MajinSakuko

E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de

Beta-Reader: Persephone Lupin, JamesMarsters15

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Main-Chara: HP/DM, RW/LL, HG/GrW

Rating: PG

Genre/s: Romantik (Slash & Het), Humor

Warning/s: MPreg, OOC

Inhalt: Am Ende des Schuljahres ist es ungewöhnlich heiß. Fluff, Geplänkel und das Schwimmen in Muggel-Wasserflaschen sind die Folgen.

-

Eigentlich hätten der Stress und die gesamte Aufregung längst ein Ende finden müssen; so wie Harrys letzte Examen in Hogwarts. Doch es kam wieder einmal anders; anders als alle dachten.

Die Luft war stickig, es war unangenehm schwül und endlich stand kein Lernen mehr auf den von Hermione angefertigten Zeittafeln. Flitwick hatte eine Muggel-Wasserflasche von Dean in einen riesigen Swimmingpool verwandelt (niemand außer Dennis und Colin würden je etwas Positives daran finden, freiwillig im Hogwarts-See und mit seinen Wasserbewohnern zu enden), und den Siebtklässlern stand es frei, sich als erste bei diesem ungewöhnlich heißen Wetter im kühlen Nass zu erfrischen. Dann und wann stieg noch etwas Kohlensäure auf ("Merkwürdiges Gefühl, wenn dir das von unten durch die Badehose schlüpft", bemerkte Seamus kichernd.) und diente zur weiteren Abwechslung.

Pflichtbewusst wie Harry Potter nun mal war, cremte er sich erst mal kräftig mit Sonnenmilch ein (LF 42; für äußerst sensible Haut, Kleinkinder und werdende Mütter), damit er auch ja keinen Sonnenbrand bekam. "Zuviel Sonne ist Gift für deinen Kreislauf und somit für das Baby", konnte er Dracos ewiges Meckern immer noch nachhallen hören. Dass Draco im Gegensatz zu ihm eine viel hellere Färbung hatte und dadurch größere Sonnenbrandgefahr für ihn bestand und dass Harry ohnehin nicht länger als zwanzig Minuten in die Sonne wollte, ging dem werdenden Slytherin-Vater zum einen Ohr rein und zum anderen unverarbeitet wieder raus. Harrys Schwangerschaft schien Draco tatsächlich um einiges mehr zu belasten als Harry selbst. Der Junge seufzte glücklich (es war gar nicht so schlecht, sich so umsorgt zu wissen), drückte etwas mehr Sonnenmilch aus der Flasche und cremte sich in dem sich alle fünf Minuten wiederholenden Ritual ein.

Dracos Adleraugen verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen, und wann immer der Slytherin auch nur den Hauch einer Chance witterte, dass nicht absolut 100 jedes Quadratmillimeters von Harrys Haut gleichmäßig in Sonnenmilch ertränkt wurde, riss er die Initiative (sprich, die Sonnenmilch) an sich und "machte es richtig, da Harry als Gryffindor ohnehin keine Ahnung hatte, wie man seine Haut behandelt." Es bleibt offen zur Diskussion ob Harry nun wirklich jedes Mal absichtlich eine Stelle ausließ. Draco auf jeden Fall visierte sein Ziel an und schlug zu.

Harry stöhnte leise zu den sanft massierenden Bewegungen, die die Creme in seine Haut einarbeiteten. Er ließ es sich gut gehen. Draco brauchte leider nicht ganz so lange, wie Harry es sich gewünscht hätte (na ja, in knappen dreieinhalb Minuten würde das Ganze ohnedies wieder losgehen), da gar nicht so viel von seiner Haut der Sonne ausgesetzt war. Neben einer etwas zu langen Schwimmhose (Dracos Tun) und einem T-Shirt ("Was für ein seltsames Gefühl, damit ins Wasser zu gehen ..."), durfte Harry, auf Dracos ausdrückliches Geheiß hin, das Schloss nur mit Kappe (Harry hatte das drohende Unheil eines "viel besser Schatten spendenden" Sombreros im letzten Moment noch abwenden können) und Sonnenbrille (wieder Draco) verlassen. Ja, Harry lebte an kurz gehaltener Leine; doch Dracos Gründe dafür waren weitaus besser als die der Dursleys.

Harry stöhnte ein letztes Mal als Draco den Rest der Creme auf seinem Nacken verteilte.

"Was ist denn, Baby?", wollte der Slytherin wissen und zog Harry flach gegen seine Brust. "Ist es dir zu heiß hier? Die Sonne scheint wirklich ziemlich stark heute. Willst du nicht lieber reingehen ins ... Kühle und dich vielleicht hinlegen?" Draco hatte auch den Mittagsschlaf wieder eingeführt, darauf bestehend, dass Harry als "werdende Mutter soviel Kraft wie nur irgend möglich sparen musste."

"Gott, Malfoy", stöhnte Ron, wobei seine Stimme trotz des 'Stöhnens' kein bisschen von Harrys Wohlgefallen spiegelte. "Könntest du deine Schlafzimmerstimme vielleicht auf euer Schlafzimmer beschränken? Oder wenigstens nur dort einsetzen, wo ich dich nicht zufällig hören kann?"

Harry schloss die Augen, eine neue Konfrontation vage am Horizont erahnend. Er musste sich jedoch keine Sorgen machen, dass einer der beiden zu ihren Zauberstäben greifen würde; dafür hatte Harry sie schon zu gut gedrillt. Trotzdem konnte einem das Geplänkel ganz schön auf die Nerven gehen. Draco und Ron würden nie die besten Busenfreunde werden (Harry schauderte bei dem Gedanken), doch zumindest waren keine Flüche mehr in den Drohungen, die sich die beiden regelmäßig an den Kopf warfen. Er wusste immer noch nicht so ganz, was genau in jener schicksalhaften Nacht im Astronomieturm vorgefallen war, die die beiden zu losen 'Freunden' gemacht hatte, als Hermione sich die beiden Streithähne mal "zur Brust nehmen" wollte, doch wenn er an Dracos und Rons leichenblasse Gesichter danach zurückdachte ... nein, manches blieb besser ungesagt und Harry musste nicht alles wissen.

"Eigentlich nicht, Weasley", meinte Draco, und Harry konnte sein 'Unschuldiges Lämmchen' Gesicht praktisch fühlen. "Wir reden nämlich nicht so viel im Schlafzimmer ... Wusstest du nicht, dass ein Mund für viel bessere Dinge eingesetzt werden kann als zum bloßen Reden?" Er klimperte mit den Wimpern, und Harry schlug ihm leicht auf den Schenkel.

"Ugh! Raus, raus, raus!" Ron sprang von seinem Sessel auf und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand wiederholt an die Stirn, in der Absicht, dieses mentale Bild auf ewig zu verbannen. Einige rote Flecken später starrte ein etwas unsicher auf den Beinen wirkender Ron Draco düster an. "Du bist so was von pervers! Solche Dinge will ich nicht wissen! Niemals! Mein 'Unschuldiges Harry' Weltbild wurde gerade komplett zerstört!"

"Dieses Weltbild sollte schon seit mindestens sieben Monaten nicht mehr existieren, als ich dir gesagt hab', ich bin schwanger", meinte Harry trocken. Er machte es sich auf Dracos Schoß bequemer, damit er Ron sehen konnte. Seine schon ziemlich gewölbte Mitte war jetzt von allen Seiten geschützt als Dracos Bauch sanft gegen seinen presste.

Ron schloss die Augen und gab erneut eine höchst akkurat wirkende Imitation von Dobby zum Besten.

"Und was soll das heißen, ich sei pervers?", fragte Draco mit hochgezogener Braue. "Weasley war es doch, der hier seine dreckigen Vorstellungen nicht für sich behalten konnte. Ich hatte natürlich nur die keuschesten Gedanken an das Luftballonaufblasen für die Babytaufe im Sinn." Er warf Ron einen seitlichen Blick zu. "Ich will ja gar nicht wissen, wie oft du von mir und deinem 'Unschuldigen Harry' fantasierst ... aber mir soll's ja egal sein, solange du deine Fantasien nicht in die Wirklichkeit umzusetzen versuchst."

"Argh!" Ron warf sich wieder in seinen Liegestuhl und warf tödliche Blicke in Richtung Draco. "Ich bin in einer glücklichen Beziehung! Vielen Dank auch!"

"Dafür bist du aber eindeutig zu sehr an unserem Schlafzimmer interessiert ..." Draco lächelte engelsgleich.

"Du verdrehst mir die Worte im Mund!"

"Du bist schon ohne meine Mithilfe verdreht genug, Weasley. Außerdem verspüre ich nicht das geringste Verlangen, irgendetwas in deinem Mund anzustellen."

Harry schloss die Augen und legte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter, während er das Gezeter der beiden wie die entfernten Geräusche eines Fernsehers über sich hinwegrauschen ließ. Die Sonne war heiß genug, um ihn selbst im Schatten angenehm warm zu halten (wobei Dracos Arme ihr Übriges taten), ein leichter Luftzug spielte mit dem Saum seines T-Shirts und zwei der wichtigsten Menschen waren ihm nah. Harry fühlte wie seine Muskeln sich langsam entspannten und ihn die Geräusche um ihn herum in einen sanften Schlaf lullten.

Obwohl die Examen endlich vorbei waren, war Harry doch noch ein wenig angespannt. Nach dem endlosen Lernen kam nun das Warten auf die Ergebnisse der UTZ. Harry wartete aber noch auf etwas anderes mit Bangen: Das Ergebnis der Geschlechtsbestimmung seines und Dracos Babys. Muggel-Technologie hätte das Ergebnis sofort gebracht, aber Draco hatte es strikt verboten, dass Harry einen Muggel-Arzt aufsuchte. Nach einer halbstündigen Debatte begriff Harry, dass es Draco nicht um die "unterlegenen nicht-magischen Leute" im Allgemeinen ging, sondern einfach um die Tatsache, dass Muggel wohl nicht ausreichend Erfahrung mit männlichen Schwangerschaften hatten.

Draco war halt doch – trotz der blonden Haare – ein schlaues Köpfchen.

* * *


End file.
